


A Marine Love

by amberlouise09



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberlouise09/pseuds/amberlouise09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Dawson, Ex Marine Gunnery Sargent and older sister to Gabriela Dawson, is a Fire Fighter in House 51. She loves it there but misses those who she left behind- those who died. So when Jeff Clarke joins 51, she is ecstatic. However, as with anyone's life, there are always going to be trials and tribulations. Bad days. It's how you learn to deal with them that matters.</p>
<p>{This is an AU story so I only own the plot line and Jessica. Dick Wolf, NBC Etc; own Chicago Fire/Chicago PD/Chicago Med and the characters associated with them. Also, i am trying make these characters part my own so they may not be EXACTLY like the characters you know}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marine Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on other websites, Wattpad- ChicagoChick; Fanfiction.net- Fangedfairy and Quotev, Not that i can remember the name! If you see it anywhere else, please let me know!

Chapter 1

The cries for help made my heart beat wildly. The people screaming were my men, I should of protected them. I could feel someone shake me as I tried to close off the bad feeling in my gut. “Gunnery Sargent.” I didn't respond, I couldn't. “Jessica Mae Dawson.” It took my full name to snap me out of my trance. I looked up into the eyes of my only man left. “We have to get out.” I nodded as he helped me up. I could feel the shot before I heard the gun. The pain was unbearable as I crumpled to the floor, Clarke was screaming my name as I drifted from reality.

The blaring of an alarm woke me up. I was in my cot. “Dawson.” I looked up to see Casey. “Come on, apartment fire.” I nodded and walked out to the engines, stepping into my gear. As I got in to Truck 81, I let a yawn escape me. I felt Herrmann’s eyes on me. “What?” I asked as I looked to him. “We are talking when we get back.” I sighed, but nodded. Herrmann meant well but he was so protective all the time and as much as I appreciated it, sometimes it was too much.

We got to the scene and it was chaos. Casey quickly took charge. “Dawson, Cruz, go and find a back entrance. Radio me when you've found it.” I nodded, grabbing a Halligan just in case and went with Cruz to find a back entrance. I could hear people trying to get out. “we have it.” Cruz spoke on the Radio to Casey. I sighed when Casey radioed back. “Don't go in. Wait for squad.” I could hear the cries of people getting stronger. I knew I was going to get shit for this.

Using the Halligan, I tried to pry the door open. “Are you gonna help or just stand there?” I yelled at Cruz. He looked torn before sighing and coming to help. We got the door open and I pulled my mask on. “Either help me or go and get help.” Joe shook his head “I'm getting Casey.” I nodded as he ran off to get the Lieutenant. Bracing myself, I went in.

The whole room was filled with smoke and I could feel the heat of the flames in front of me. “Fire department, call out!” I called out, my head torch not finding anyone. The screams of people had died down and I knew I had to find them. As I walked, I tripped over someone. I took a sharp breath as the man's face. It was burnt to shit. I had to control my breathing as I felt panic rise. The cries of a young child brought me back to full attention. I swallowed the panic that had risen. I had to do my job.

Using the torch, I found the young boy. He was struggling to breathe. Without a second thought, I took my mask off and gave it to him. He looked terrified. “Is there anyone else?” I yelled. He shook his head, his eyes on his dad. I held the kid to me as I began to move. “What's your name?” I had to try and calm him down. “Jack.” He coughed. The beams that supported the ceiling began to creak, plaster falling down. It was gonna go. “Jack, I need you to get to the floor for me. Can you do that?” He nodded as I began to cough. My chest was getting tight as I coughed. As I heard the creaking, I dived on top of the kid, closing my eyes. “Keep your eyes shut.” I told him and I opened mine to check that he was okay. When the dusk settled, I saw a group of people. “Jessy?” I tried to call out, but felt out of breath. I couldn't breathe properly. 

“Jessica.” As I coughed, I could see the torches shine in my direction. “Over here Lieutenant” I heard Cruz call as he knelt down beside me. “The kid.” I wheezed. “You okay?” I nodded as Kelly, Lieutenant of Squad 3, picked Jack up. “He's called Jack.” I coughed out as Cruz helped me up. I was really struggling now. Joe sighed before picking me up bridal style. As we got outside, I coughed, trying to get as much fresh air as I could in my lungs. I was placed on a trolley but sat up. “I'm fine.” I said to Shay, one of the Paramedics. “No you're not. Now shut up.” Gabby, the other paramedic and my younger sister said, putting an oxygen mask on me. I was taken to Chicago Med for smoke inhalation.

The doctor had just left from checking up on me when a knock came from my door. “Hey, Lieutenant.” I felt guilty for going against Casey's orders. He sat at the end of the bed. Casey was like my brother, always had been. Now that him and my sister were dating he was even closer than before. “ You scared us today.” He said, straight out. I bowed by head in shame. “I am mad but I am more relieved that you are okay.” I nodded, smiling at him. He hugged me, leaning back to kiss my forehead. “Boden says you can have a week off.” I nodded, smiling. “I am sorry.” I said as he began to walk out. “I know, but you saved that kids life.” I nodded, settling to sleep.

ONE WEEK LATER

Walking in to the Fire house, I was met by the Squad crew. Receiving hugs from them, Kelly was last to hug me. “Hey Kiddo, how you doing?” I nodded as he hugged me “I'm good, doing a lot better.” As if just remembering, he turned to the Squad table. “Jessica Dawson, meet our newest Squad member, Jeff Clarke.” My eyes widened at the name. Then when he came in to view, his eyes widened too. This was one of those moments where you wish you were in a cheesy chic-flick and you faint. Unfortunately, this was real life. I felt sick as I looked to the man in front of me.

“Come on Dawson, you gotta stay with me.” Clarke spoke as he applied pressure on my wound. He was looking out for more snipers and I knew that he could get hit. I et my hand rest on his cheek and turn him to me. “Go.” He stared at me, wide eyed. “Go? What are you-” I cut him off by kissing him. I knew he had a wife, but I was about to die. Why live with regrets of not doing things. What shocked me was what he did. He kissed my back, cupping my face with his free hand. “I love you.” He muttered before getting up and sprinting off. “I love you too” I muttered, drifting off again.

“Earth to Dawson.” I heard Casey, he must of joined us.” I put my hand to my mouth, running for the toilets. I passed Herrmann who came after me. Bending over the bowl, my breakfast came up, quickly and chunky. Yum. Herrmann's hand was on my back as he pinned my hair out the way. “What happened?” He asked, knowing I wasn't ill. I leant on the bowl as he let my hair down. His hand kept smoothing over my back. “Clarke.” I muttered. Herrmann frowned. “What about him?” Not knowing we had an audience, I told him. “He's the one from Iraq. My only man I didn't get killed.” 

“Wait what?” I looked up to see Kelly stood, watching. As was almost the whole Fire house. Only Gabby, Boden and Gabby knew about me being in the Marines. I sighed, getting up. “Gather everyone up.” I said to Herrmann. “I have to tell them all.” He nodded and 5 minutes later I was stood in front of everyone in 51. “Okay, so you all know that Clarke was in the Marine's?” They all nodded which was a good start. “Well so was I .” I sighed, not looking up as I told them the whole story. “I was a Gunnery Sargent. Clarke was the only man I didn't get killed. He actually saved my life.” I looked to Clarke who had a small smile on his face. “Welcome to 51 Jeffrey Clarke.”


End file.
